This invention is concerned with devices for temporarily holding a nail to initiate penetration of the nail, as when the location is inaccessible for manually holding the nail for starting its penetration.
In this highly developed art applicant is aware of many prior patents, as set forth in said parent application, and incorporated herein by reference.
Of the known prior art, it appears the Swiss patent to Vigil No. 566,846 is probably the closest. However, this prior patent requires the pocket 24 with lips 25 formed in the hammer head and the flat metal leaf or spring 30 in the pocket for holding engagement with a nail.
The use of the metal spring 30 makes insertion of the nail rather difficult, and the spring is subject to rapid wear causing cracking and loss of holding ability. Also, the construction in the prior patent is quite expensive.